in we go chapter
by sakurawhite12
Summary: "Happy birthday White!" This morning, rather than being woken up by the sound of her alarm clock, White sprung out of bed to the sound of her friends shouting outside her window. Normally, she might have been a bit annoyed, but today was different. It was her sixteenth birthday today, meaning she was finally old enough to start her life as a pokemon trainer.
1. Chapter 1

Well... it's been quite a while since I've made any progress on this site. College really destroys a guys free time, you know? =[

Anyway, the new Black and White games are out, and I have tons of ideas for stories. For now I'm gonna stick with the lemons, but I kind of enjoyed progressing the story in "Dawn and her pimp" more than writing the lemon scenes. On the topic of that story, the next chapter is about 70% done... I just felt like working on something new for a change. I've got like 5 chapters in the works right now for a number of different things, all of them 50% done or more, so I'll try to get those out as soon as I can.

All I have left to say is I hope you all enjoy this story and expect chapter 2 either later today or some time tomorrow!

"Happy birthday White!"

This morning, rather than being woken up by the sound of her alarm clock, White sprung out of bed to the sound of her friends shouting outside her window. Normally, she might have been a bit annoyed, but today was different. It was her sixteenth birthday today, meaning she was finally old enough to start her life as a pokemon trainer.

"Thanks so much guys! I'll be down in just a second!" White shouted back at her friends, waving to them through the window. Eager and excited to start the day, the girl rushed through her daily routine, running into the bathroom and washing her face, then brushing her teeth and combing her hair. After that, she slipped out of her pajamas in record time, and pulled her trademark outfit out of the closet. A white t-shirt with a black vest, short jeans, which barely even covered her fine ass, black boots with pink laces, and to top it all off, her favorite white and pink hat, which she would pass her long brown hair through from the back. Once she was ready, she hurried downstairs and opened the front door for her friends, Cheren and Bel.

"That took approximately... three minutes and twenty two seconds. Are you sure you had time to brush your teeth?"

"Cheren, you can be a real dork sometimes! Of course I had time to brush!" White responded, hugging him with all her might.

"Ack- Too tight, too tight!" Cheren cried out, trying to pry White off of him before she unintentionally snapped him in two. Bel tried her best to hold back her giggling, but seeing the look on Cheren's face as White hugged him only caused her to burst out in laughter. Cheren was the oldest, a very logical and well mannered boy with short black hair, a blue jacket and skin tight jeans. On the other hand, Bel was sort of an airhead, the most redeeming quality about her being her lively mood. She wore a green french beret, which seemed to fit her head like a puzzle piece, covering the top of her blonde hair. Her long white dress covered her legs nearly down to her ankles, revealing only a small bit of her orange stockings, and she wore a sleeveless orange sweater over it.

"Anyway, professor Araragi gave me a present for you White. Let's open it in your room." Cheren suggested, and then the three ran upstairs to White's room. Once there, Cheren placed the gift on White's table and handed her the letter attached to it. The letter said that inside the box were three pokeballs containing one pokemon for each of them. Being that it was her birthday, Cheren and Bel gave White the first pick.

"Are you guys sure you want me to pick first?" White said modestly, even though she was practically jumping for joy on the inside.

"It is your birthday after all. Besides, I already know which one I want."

"Yeah White! Hurry up and choose one already!"

And with that, White opened up the gift wrapped box and found three pokeballs inside, just like the letter said. Underneath each pokeball was a picture of which pokemon was inside, and a little description about it.

"Tsutaja, the grass snake, Pokabu, the fire pig, and Mijumaru the sea otter! They're all so cute! I don't know which one to pick!" White ecstatically commented after seeing the pictures.

"In that case, would you like me to pick one for you?" Cheren suggested, receiving an immediate "No".

"Hmm... alright! I've decided to take Pokabu!" White proudly announced, after taking a minute to think it over.

"In that case, I'll take Mijumaru." Cheren stated, picking the pokeball up out of the gift box.

"Hey! Who said you could choose before me!"

"I did. Guess that leaves you with Tsutaja, huh Bel?"

Bel pouted, picking up Tsutaja's pokeball.

"How about a battle to test out our new pokemon? Tsutaja! I choose you!" Said Bel, directing her challenge at White.

"Bring it on! Pokabu, let's see what you've got!" White shouted, hastily throwing her pokeball in the air and releasing her new pokemon.

"Hey, hold on a sec! Does this look like a good place for a battle?" Cheren warned the girls, though his warning was ignored.

"Ok Tsutaja! Use solarbeam!" Bel commanded, knowing that solarbeam was the ultimate grass type move. She had seen a Venusaur use it on TV once, and it did some serious damage to the opposing Vaporeon.

"Idiot! Your Tsutaja can't possibly know solarbeam yet! It hasn't even been in a single battle before!" Cheren commented, scolding Bel for... well, being Bel. Tsutaja just scoped out the room, with his arms crossed and a devilish smirk running across his face. Pokabu leapt right into White's arms after he saw his new trainer and started nuzzling her affectionately.

"Oh my god! You're so adorable!" White shrieked, hugging the little fire pig. Tsutaja glared at Pokabu, jealous that he was getting so much attention. It wasted no time in running up White's leg and then grabbing Pokabu, tossing him to the ground and then mauling him.

"Hey! Leave Pokabu alone! Bel, do something!" White yelled, as she watched the two pokemon race around her room fighting, knocking over her lamp, a few books, and messing up her bed.

"Uh... right! Tsutaja, return!" Bel shouted, trying to recall her pokemon. The little grass snake was too quick though, and dodged the red beam of light aimed at him.

"Mijumaru! Grab Tsutaja now!" Cheren spoke, calling out his new pokemon and giving him his first order. Mijumaru was released from its pokeball crouched down on one knee, sort of resembling a samurai. Determined to prove himself to his master on their first day together, he ran after Tsutaja and tackled him to the ground. With Tsutaja pinned to the ground and unable to get up, Bel was finally able to recall it.

"Good work Mijumaru." Cheren praised his pokemon, causing the otter to grin like it was nothing, as it was recalled into its pokeball. White also recalled Pokabu, and then turned to face Bel.

"I'm so sorry White! I had no idea Tsutaja would do that!" Bel apologized, looking up at her friend with puppy dog eyes.

"If you're sorry, then clean up my room!" White scolded her, and then she and Cheren waited on Bel to finish. While putting the lamp back on the desk, Bel accidentally knocked over the trash can.

"You're a real klutz, you know that? All I asked you to do was clean up the mess your pokemon made, and you can't even do that right!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Yes, I think we all know by now that Bel has butterfingers. But anyway, you sure have a lot of tissues in the trash White. Are you sick or something?"

"Uhm! Yeah, that's it! Last week I had a bit of a cold, so I was blowing my nose a lot!"

"I see... well, maybe you should take it easy then. Bel! Don't touch anything else! I'll clean up the rest of the room." And with that, Cheren made up the bed and put everything back inside the trash can. After that, he picked up the books and went over to White's shelf, where he started packing them back in. Looking a bit closer at the spines, Cheren noticed something was a bit... off. These were books about... pokemon mating. In fact, there was an entire section on the shelf dedicated to this. Reading off the titles one by one, "The Biggest Poke Dicks Vol. 2", "PIMP-a-chu", "What Really Goes on at the Daycare" and "Gardevoir and Lopunny's first dragon". Cheren was a bit shocked, wondering if he should bring this up or not.

"Is everything ok over there Cheren?" White asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Err... everythings fine." Cheren stuttered, as he finished putting the books back on the shelf. He decided to keep what he knew to himself... for now anyway. With White's room cleaned up, the trio was finally ready to start their journey.

"Ok... the first gym is in Sanyo town. We just have to keep heading north from here to get there. If we leave now, we should be able to make it there tonight."

"No way! That means we'd be walking for hours! I have a better idea Cheren. Why don't we just camp out on route two and then travel to Sanyo town in the morning?"

"That wouldn't be very time efficient... and besides, it's your fault we're late in the first place! White, why don't you decide? ...White? Hey, pay attention!"

"...Huh? Oh, uhm... Bel is right. We should just camp out for today." White said, figuring that they would be too tired to challenge the gym today, even if they did manage to make it to Sanyo town. Besides, she had something else on her mind.

"I hope Cheren didn't see my collection..." White thought to herself, a bit worried. Awkward scenarios were running through her head about what she would do if he did see them. Just the thought of it made her uncomfortable. Would he think she was some kind of freak?

"White! We're leaving now! Quit spacing out and let's go already!"

"...Right! Let's go then!"


	2. Chapter 2

Its been hours since their journey began. White, Cheren and Bel had just trekked through a forest, encountering all kinds of wild pokemon and trainers there. By battling and getting to know their pokemon better, the group was starting to get the hang of what it really meant to be a trainer. Bel tried keeping Tsutaja outside of his pokeball, but that didn't work out too well, since he kept stealing her hat and running off with it, making her chase after him. Pokabu seemed to have a thing for White ever since they started, always leaping into her arms for a hug after winning a battle. Cheren and Mijumaru seemed to have a master and apprentice thing going on, with Cheren shouting out orders like a boss and Mijumaru doing them like his loyal subject.

The trio had been battling all day, so they easily lost track of time. It was already nine, but since it was summer, the sky made it look like it was only five. Lucky for them, Cheren had a habit of checking his watch every once in a while.

"Its getting pretty late. I guess we should start getting ready to camp out. I'll get the fire ready. Bel, why don't you help White find a good spot to set up the sleeping bags."

"Why can't I get the fire ready?"

"Because you'd burn the forest down."

"Hmph! Well, me and White are going to finish before you do! C'mon White, let's go!" Bel enthusiastically replied, grabbing White's arm and running off in the opposite direction. White just laughed. She was glad her friends were so much fun to be with, otherwise being a pokemon trainer would have been kind of boring. It only took them about three minutes to find a good spot for the camp site, and there was even a river just a short walk away.

"Hey Bel, I think I'm gonna go wash off in the river. Are you gonna be ok setting up the camp by yourself?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll be fine. Just don't take too long."

"Alright. I'll be back soon then." White said, before heading off to the river. She had worked up a sweat from battling all day, so it would be nice to get some time to relax for a bit. Once she made it to the river, she took her boots and socks off, and stuck her foot in the water. It was a little cold, but very refreshing. Especially since the summer heat was getting to her. The water wasn't flowing too fast, so she figured it would be safe to jump in without any trouble. She started by taking off her hat and vest. Next was her white shirt, and the second she took it off, her sizable tits gently bounced up and down. White didn't like wearing bras since they were uncomfortable, despite the fact that her body was way too developed to not be wearing one. Due to the heat, it was getting stuffy inside her clothes, and the feel of the cool summer breeze blowing across her bare chest was like a sigh of relief. Her jean shorts and panties were last, and her perfect ass just exploded out of them once they were down. After she was undressed, White got in the river, lowering herself inch by inch until everything but her head was submerged. It was a bit colder than she thought, and her soft pink nipples were starting to harden due to the sudden drop in temperature. It didn't take long for her body to get used to it though.

"Ahhhh... this is the best!" The girl said out loud, stretching her arms in the air. Sadly, her relaxation was about to be cut short. Just then, the river started flowing faster, and the current was starting to wash her away with it. White started to panic, shouting for help as the river started pulling her down stream. She was a good swimmer, but she couldn't keep up with the pace of the current. All she could do was shout as loud as she could, in the hopes that Cheren or Bel would hear her.

Meanwhile, Cheren had just finished gathering the firewood and made his way over to the campsite.

"Hey Bel, I'm back."

"You sure took long finding that firewood, eh slowpoke?"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, what the hell are you trying to do over there?"

"I'm setting up my sleeping bag!"

"You twit! You're doing it all wrong! Where's White? Wasn't she supposed to help you?"

"Hmm... now that you mention it... White has been gone for a while."

"Well, where did she go?"

"I uh... I forgot."

"..."

Cheren sighed, realizing he couldn't expect anything better from Bel. Before leaving to go look for White, he made sure he told her to wait for him at the campsite, but Bel thought it would be easier to find White if they both split up and looked for her together. Cheren objected though, saying that Bel would probably end up getting lost too. He left making sure Bel didn't follow him, and started walking around the area for a bit. It was only a matter of time until he stumbled upon the river, where he found White's bag and clothes lying over by a tree to his right.

"Maybe she just went for a swim?" He thought, unaware of what really happened. He walked over to the tree to watch White's bag until she got back, in case somebody tried to steal it or something. Her bag seemed to be fine though, since it didn't look like anyone had gone through it. Eventually, his eyes started to wander, until he was looking down at the pile of clothes White had taken off. Her panties just happened to be on top of the pile. They were a plain white color, and way too small to cover the gorgeous ass she was packing. He imagined White wearing them, with nothing else on. She was one of his best friends, and since he knew her so well it was easy to picture her in those panties, her plump ass stretching out the back, and maybe even a wet spot in the front, if she was horny...

That's when Cheren remembered what he saw today. All those books about pokemon having sex. Could White be fantasizing about getting fucked by a pokemon? Thinking about all this was starting to get him hard, and he felt his cock starting to push against his tight pants. Without realizing it, he had picked up White's panties and started sniffing the inside of them.

"This is... her pussy..." Cheren thought, as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardened dick. He had the sudden urge to cum all over his friends panties. He didn't care if she swam back up the river and saw him, he couldn't resist what his instincts were telling him to do.

Back at the campsite, Bel had finally remembered where White had gone off to. She realized that it would be inappropriate if Cheren suddenly popped in on her while she was bathing in the river, so she ran after him, hoping she wouldn't be too late. Once Bel made it to the river, she started looking around for Cheren, but she wasn't prepared at all for what she was about to see.

"Cheren! Where are you? Cheren!" She called out, getting no response. Then, just ahead, she saw Cheren over by a tree.

"Cheren! There you ar-" Bel stopped herself, covering her mouth and hiding behind the bushes. She didn't just see what she thought she saw, right? Just to make sure, she looked again, and saw Cheren stroking his cock against a pair of panties. They must have been White's, since she saw White's bag on the floor. Either way, Bel couldn't believe what was happening here, but at the same time, she couldn't stop peeking through the bushes, watching her best friend masturbate to her other best friends panties. She felt her heart skip a beat, and before she knew it, her hand had slipped down her top and was groping one of her sweet breasts. If she wasn't wearing a dress, she probably would have been fingering herself too. Admittedly, deep down, Bel had feelings for Cheren. Ever since they were kids she had a secret crush on him. She liked how he would scold her for being clumsy all the time, and how he was always there to help her with anything. Watching him jerk off to White's panties was actually hurting her feelings, but she didn't have the courage to jump out of the bushes and tell him how she really felt. Still, the more she watched, the hornier she got, and it wasn't long before she was moaning softly. A few minutes after Bel started watching, Cheren climaxed, pumping out wads of thick cum all over White's panties.

"Wow... he came so much... and he's still so hard..." Bel thought to herself, starting to wish she just wore a skirt instead of a dress. Her pussy was dripping wet at the sight of Cheren's fully grown manhood. Cheren just threw White's panties on the floor, not bothering to clean them. He wanted her to see them stained with his cum when she got back. Still unsatisfied, Cheren started going through her bag. He found a few books about pokemon sex, but he also found a pink vibrator, buried underneath everything else. The toy was small compared to his own cock, causing him to grin.

"Heh, I could fuck her harder than this stupid thing." Cheren said out loud, throwing it back in the bag. Bel finally gathered up the courage to jump out of the bushes, and she ran over to him.

"Cheren! Stop! I can't listen to this anymore!"

"B-Bel! How long have you been there?"

"I saw everything! Please, just promise me you won't think about White anymore!" Bel shouted, as she hugged him tightly.

"Bel... I..." Cheren was interrupted by Bel's sweet lips, as she leaned in and kissed him. He was caught off guard for sure, but he still kissed her back. As their warm tongues slid against each others, he felt her small hand wrap around his cock, gently stroking it back and forth. He had never been touched by anyone else before, and this was completely different from just now, when he was doing it himself. His semen just kept oozing out of the tip, leaking onto Bel's fingers, and he felt himself getting harder than ever. The second Bel broke their kiss, she whispered 'I love you' in his ear, with the most seductive look on her face. After seeing that look, Cheren couldn't hold back, and he started to strip her down. Her hat first, then her sweater, and then her dress. She didn't resist, and just let him undress her however he wanted. Unlike White, Bel did wear a bra, but at this point it was only in the way. Cheren unhooked it and threw it on the floor next to the rest of Bel's clothes, then gazed at her perfect chest. Wasting no time, he grabbed one of her tits, squeezing it while he sucked on her tender nipple.

"D-Don't play with it so roughly..." She whimpered. Her breasts were really sensitive, and just like Cheren, she was a virgin, so this was the first time anyone else had groped her. The look on her face was turning him on more than anything else. Her eyes were closed, and she was gently biting her lower lip, blushing from cheek to cheek. Cheren pulled his mouth away from her tit, blowing on the nipple he had just sucked and watching it harden.

"Bel... suck mine too..." Cheren said, pointing an index finger down to his dick. Bel had seen some videos of blowjobs on her computer, but she could never imagine herself doing something like that. Still, she wanted to prove her love to him, so she slowly got down on her knees. His dick was now right in her face. The smell was kind of dirty, yet for some reason it was intoxicating. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth and took the head inside. The taste was weird, but it wasn't as bad as she expected. In fact, she liked it. Her tongue swirled around the head over and over, making Cheren start to breathe heavier and grunt in pleasure. Once she had coated the tip with a enough of her spit, she started moving her head back and forth against the entire length, sliding her hot tongue along the shaft. Doing this was making her so horny, her hand just slipped down her stockings and panties and started massaging her clit. Her juices wouldn't stop leaking out of her pussy, as she continued to suck off Cheren's manhood.

The fact that Bel enjoyed having his cock fill her mouth to the brim caused something inside Cheren to snap. He wasn't satisfied with just her mouth anymore, but instead, he wanted her virgin twat. He put his hand on her head to stop her from sucking his dick, and lifted her up to her feet. Then he kneeled down, getting his head level with her stocking covered panties. She was so wet that her juices had seeped through both her panties and her stockings, and were leaking all over the floor. Grabbing a little piece of the fabric in both hands, he ripped through her stockings, making a hole in front of where Bel's panties were.

"Bel! I want you so bad right now, I can't even think straight! Turn around so I can stuff your small pussy full of cock!" Cheren shouted, his lust starting to get the better of him. Bel had never seen this side of him before, and it was making her really hot. She turned around and got down on her hands and knees, sticking her ass in the air. Cheren took his thumb and pushed the bottom of Bel's panties to the side, revealing her untouched slit, which was now sopping wet from her own juices. He could feel how soft it was from his thumb, and he couldn't wait to have that softness wrapped around his thick member, which was so hard right now, it almost hurt. Without hesitation, he prodded her tiny hole with the tip of his dick, indulging in its tenderness before he deflowered it. Unintentionally, he shoved the entire length inside with the first stroke, forcing a scream of pleasure and pain to escape Bel's lips. Blood ran down her thighs, and the muscles in her vagina started squeezing down from the sudden insertion.

"Oh god! Cheren! Fuck me! Don't stop!" Bel panted, moaning in pleasure. Cheren started humping her, moving his hips back and forth with a rapid rhythm. He had never felt anything close to this before. It was as if her little twat was tightening around his manhood as hard as it could, trying to stop him from pushing it into her deeper. This resistance was like child's play for his cock though, and he easily pounded her all the way up to her womb. She kept squealing out in ecstasy every time he shoved the whole thing back in, with tears of joy racing down her cheeks from finally losing her virginity to the boy she loved. Cheren couldn't hold it in any longer, and climaxed inside, filling her up with the biggest load he had ever shot out. Bel could feel his warm seed spray inside her, and her sensitive inner walls clamped down to the feeling of being flooded for the first time. Once Cheren pulled out, his cum started oozing out of her pussy, spilling onto the floor.

After they finished, the two took a few minutes to catch their breath, exhausted from their first time. As they sat next to each other by the river, there was sort of an awkward silence. At almost the same time, they turned to face each other, both of them blushing and trying to come up with something to say without sounding stupid. Neither of them could come up with anything though, so they just kissed and got dressed. Cheren had feelings for Bel too, its just that he didn't actually realize it until she confessed her love to him first. He knew her for most of his life, so she would always be special to him no matter what.

"Bel... I promise. From now on, I'll only think about you..." Cheren spoke in a somewhat embarrassed tone. His words made Bel really happy, and she smiled and hugged him. Unable to think about anything else but each other, the two returned to the camp site to get some sleep, completely forgetting that White was still missing.


End file.
